


8 May Be Her Number But This Woman Is A 10

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, F/F, Frottage, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Snowman is infinitely amused by this barely-more-than-a-wiggler troll, yet just a hint of intrigued.





	8 May Be Her Number But This Woman Is A 10

**Author's Note:**

> Are y'all ready for the second Snowman/Vriska fic on this site! Yeah you are. Happy Homestuck Day! I had to make this my 18th hs fic because obviously.

Internally, Snowman smiled. Outwardly she just looked at the girl before her, flicking her ashes without a care where they landed.

 

_Girl_ wasn’t quite right, anymore. She had certainly grown since the first time Snowman laid eyes on Vriska Serket. No longer the stubborn little brat that aggravated Snowman so much she worked with Vriska’s then rival instead—now Vriska was a stubborn young woman with more audacity than tact.

 

In their time apart she hadn’t changed much at all. Impressive, but pathetic. A troll might say pitiable.

 

Snowman said nothing.

 

The silence bothered her. Vriska was a woman who always demanded to be listened to even when she had nothing of value to say. She talked and talked like an expert, like a charmer, like everyone should be enraptured with whatever nonsense she spouted. An obvious front for a child who didn’t know how to love herself so she demanded others do it for her.

 

“Come on, Snoooooooow,” Vriska said, leaning forward and jutting out her rumble spheres in a way she undoubtedly thought was enticing.

 

Adult in body, spoiled wiggler in mind.

 

Though Snowman gave her credit for finding her. Of course that was most likely due to her pesky _luck_ rather than anything else. Vriska had proven time and time again that it was her good luck and others that carried her. A shame, really; Vriska had so much potential wasting away in her.

 

Which brought Snowman’s mind back to the reason this girl was here in the first place. Seduction. A shoddy job of it, frankly.

 

“I’m not one of your irons, girl.”

 

Grinning like someone who thought they held all the cards Vriska agreed, “No, you’re a fire.”

 

“I’m sure you thought that was charming.”

 

The corner of her mouth twitched downwards just briefly, just a fraction. Snowman still caught it. Her internal smile grew.

 

“You can’t deny we’d look good together,” Vriska said, leaning her body _just so_ to accentuate her point.

 

“I look good on my own, girl. I don’t need you.”

 

“Sure, I’ll buy that. But if you say you don’t _want_ me then I won’t believe you.”

 

She didn’t want to believe it. Vriska wasn’t good at being told no. She might have more curves than when she was six sweeps, but handled rejection just as awfully: by not handling it.

 

It was amusing.

 

Perhaps this place had just affected Snowman. A person could only handle so much stagnation and, quite frankly, boredom. Vriska was the first interesting thing to come along since all that business with Scratch and dying.

 

“It just makes sense that we should be together,” Vriska continued, turning around to hop up on the dark table that glittered like space itself was trapped inside. She hurried to keep speaking before Snowman could interrupt. “I mean, we’re both still existing when we really shouldn’t be. But we are because we’re badasses. Paradox Space cant keep us down no matter how hard it tries.”

 

Part of Snowman wished it would. She’d done the tasks needed of her, picked up after children and idiots, ushered in puppets, all for the continuation of this endless, asinine cycle. Didn’t she deserve a break?

 

She didn’t need to glance around to know what was in this place in great detail, unlike Vriska who pretended she wasn’t gazing at everything curiously. Snowman assumed she didn’t want to break her carefully curated cool demeanor. She would have given Vriska more credit if she was upfront about it. It was a strange place she’d found herself unwillingly in.

 

Just like the table, everything was awash in the inky blackness of space. Furniture, walls, draperies. The door she could neither open nor break down, yet somehow Vriska could sneak through. The only thing keeping her shell from fully blending in were the numerous twinkling stars, racing comets, bright cosmic bodies that were in an ever repeating cycle. Beforus, Alternia, both doomed Earths, the current Earth C. The only view Paradox Space allowed Snowman after all she’d done and sacrificed for it.

 

“So what are you doing in this place?” Vriska wondered.

 

“Vacation.”

 

Vriska snickered; Snowman narrowed her eyes.

 

“What’s so funny, girl?”

 

“Uh, everything? Don’t tell me this is actually entertaining to you.” She glanced over her shoulder with her robotic eye. “A take charge woman like you can’t possibly be satisfied just, what, watching the universe and smoking your stupid cigarettes?”

 

“You haven’t experienced enough to appreciate retirement.”

 

“There are so many better things you could be doing with your time.” Her voice had dropped an octave, no doubt going for husky but ending up ridiculous.

 

Snowman crossed the space between them, heels purposefully clicking across the floor loud enough to echo all around them. She could see the smug giddiness growing on Vriska’s face. It was droll how she thought she had any semblance of control in this situation. It was time to teach the little pawn her place.

 

She laid her hands on the table, right on top of a far off supernova, and leaned forward until her mouth was against the shell of Vriska’s ear. The girl gave a quick, barely perceptible intake of breath.

 

“You are playing at things you don’t understand, Thief.”

 

“I’m not a wiggler anymore, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. I may not be ready for retirement but that doesn’t mean I don’t have _any_ experience.”

 

Snowman chuckled low in her throat, clicking in amusement. Then with a movement too sudden for the girl to react she had a hand clutching Vriska’s neck. She applied only enough pressure to keep her hold on the girl, not enough to steal her breath. Snowman felt the bob of her neck as she swallowed.

 

“If you honestly believe you can handle me then you’re an even bigger fool than I thought, girl.”

 

“Hey, don’t underestimate me. I’m the one who took down Lord English!”

 

That smug, undeserved pride made Snowman snort. The nerve of this Thief, her utter resistance to humility or context was astounding. She yanked the girl back until she was pressed against Snowman’s front. Her free hand slid around the girl’s waist and down to her thigh, nails dragging against the material of her clothes.

 

“All you did was open a box you didn’t and still don’t understand while pretending you’ve ever been as in charge as you desperately wished to be. You’re a little girl playing dress up and asking if she’s pretty when she doesn’t even know how to wear the clothes.”

 

Vriska started to protest, no doubt ready to spout off her own version of things with her usual false flourish, but the words turned into a choked gasp as Snowman dug the heel of her palm against her crotch. Her hips lifted up into the touch.

 

Nuzzling Vriska’s cheek almost lovingly Snowman asked, “Do you want a kiss, little girl?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Desperation seeped off her. It was delicious.

 

With her thumb against the girl’s jaw, Snowman pushed Vriska’s face towards her, claiming those lips. Vriska wasn’t passive, Snowman had to give her credit for that. Even if she was all tongue and impatience, no finesse as she attempted to shove her way into Snowman’s mouth. Should she blame or pity whatever fools Vriska had ever kissed before?

 

That was a problem Snowman couldn’t fix in an afternoon. Especially when there were other things she could be doing. Like taking the golden opportunity that had fallen into her lap.

 

Which, well, didn’t sound like a bad idea at all.

 

Snowman let go of the girl completely. Confusion and loss crossed her face until Snowman hopped up on the table herself and crooked a finger at her. Eager as a puppy Vriska crawled forward. She draped her arms over Snowman’s shoulders with a smirk whose effect was lessened by her flush.

 

“I knew you’d come around. I’m very persuasive, aren’t I?”

 

“You’re a self centered brat,” Snowman returned, grabbing Vriska’s hips and hoisting her over so she was straddling her lap. “But I must admit you’re interesting.”

 

That seemed good enough for Vriska as she surged forward to kiss Snowman hard. It was a messy affair, but Snowman allowed it and in fact rewarded the girl’s enthusiasm by sliding her hands to Vriska’s ass and squeezing. She moaned into Snowman’s mouth.

 

Holding the girl steady, Snowman rolled her hips. Vriska gasped. Before she could recover Snowman bit her bottom lip. Not as hard as she could—though the thought crossed her mind, but blood wasn’t what she wanted to shape this girl with—just enough pressure to make sure Vriska felt it.

 

Snowman pushed her hips forward, grinding their groins together. She let go of Vriska’s lip and moved down to her neck. She mouthed along the bare skin afforded her: the underside of the girl’s chin, down the slight undulating expanse of her throat, beneath her earlobe that Snowman nipped at. All the while she kept rolling their hips together.

 

In no time at all Vriska was panting heavily, eyes clenched shut and hands bunching up the back of Snowman’s dress.

 

“If you rip my dress, girl, I will bend you over this table and beat you until you’re sobbing.”

 

“Fuck, then stop teasing me already!”

 

It was a whine more than a command, and infinitely amusing. Vriska honestly believed she had experience yet was already so desperate and needy, expecting Snowman to already bring her to climax. Again Snowman wondered about her past partners. Had any of them—partners or Vriska—ever been truly satisfied? What a shame.

 

Snowman would have to teach her patience amongst everything else. Patience, pleasure, how to earn a reward. Ah, but all those were lessons for the future. Right then she had to finish reeling the girl in.

 

If she was so eager for her climax why not dangle it in front of her and watch her figure out how to take it?

 

Snowman undid Vriska’s pants and the girl grinned. She shifted as though to get up, presumably to shimmy her legs free, but Snowman pushed her back down and kept a firm hand on the small of her back. Before the girl could complain or question, Snowman slid her other hand into Vriska’s underwear and cupped her dripping nook. The girl moaned, eyes closing.

 

Snowman didn’t move. Pouting—Vriska no doubt would have considered it a scowl, but the flush of cerulean creeping from cheeks to the tip of her ears belied any effect that could have had—her eyes shot back open to watch her quizzically. After a moment where Snowman didn’t move, Vriska squirmed, trying to get friction, and she urged the girl on.

 

Vriska was adorable desperate.

 

She kept rutting against Snowman’s hand, bulge curling around her wrist like it was trying to get her to move, too. Snowman held firm, still save her mouth which alternated between encouraging words and lavishing the girl’s neck with attention. She kissed a spot, nipped at it, moved on. Then she bit down hard, sucking, until the girl was gasping her name. When she pulled back she licked the skin gently. Afterwards it was ghosting her lips across the expanse of smooth grey skin. Snowman made sure her pattern was unpredictable, keeping Vriska on edge as she kept grinding into her hand.

 

“Come on, girl, I believe in you.” Snowman dragged her tongue up Vriska’s throat, feeling the high whine she let out. “What are you waiting for? You were so anxious to get off earlier. Come for me already, Vriska.”

 

The girl was positively shaking. Her breath was ragged, sweat dripping down her face mirroring the pre-slurry that was coating the hand Snowman had on her nook. She chuckled.

 

“I have to admit this shade of blue doesn’t look half bad on me. It’s certainly fetching on you.”

 

She mouthed one of the numerous bite marks she’d left. The sounds that fell from Vriska’s lips were downright delectable. Snowman could feel her own arousal stirring hungrily, but unlike the girl in her lap she had willpower.

 

Vriska’s thrusts we’re getting more erratic by the second. She was biting her lip but it did nothing to quiet her. Deciding to help the girl out, Snowman rocked her hand. Her nook and thighs _quivered_.

 

Finally the girl climaxed, sagging against Snowman, forehead dropping to her shoulder. Snowman petted her back in long strokes. Vriska’s bulge, offered no more attention and sated enough, slithered back into its sheath. After another moment of letting the girl recover, Snowman eased her hand out of her pants and wiped it clean on them.

 

“Hey,” she mumbled with no real fight.

 

“Hush, girl, my dress is nicer. We’ll get you changed later.”

 

For a while she held the girl. When Vriska started nodding off she shook her back awake.

 

“Enough of that now, Vriska.”

 

“Fuck, let me rest after my hard work.”

 

Snowman slapped the girl’s ass and Vriska jolted upright.

 

“Rude.”

 

Snowman simply wrapped an arm around her hips as she slid down from the table. Then she got the girl standing, buttoning up her pants. Vriska watched with a vibrant blush.

 

There was no making her presentable, slurry on her pants, teeth marks decorating her pretty skin. Later she’d get them both showered and taken care of.

 

Right then, however, there was something more important to be done. Snowman held out her arm, asking, “Shall we get out of here now, Vriska?”

 

Grinning, the girl linked their arms and the way to the door. Snowman held her breath, not releasing it until she’d taken the first step out. Then she took another and another, and kept going.

 

Snowman took a deep breath, smiling internally. Vriska’s luck had rubbed off on her, it seemed.

 

“Well, Thief, lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever reach 88 hs fics I'm gonna do Snowman fucking all the Serkets. Someone hold me to that.


End file.
